mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Kennedy vs. Robbie Lawler
The first round began. They circled exchanging probingly, Lawler seemed to be jsut a bit faster. Kennedy landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen left. Four minutes. Lawler landed a counter right hook. Kennedy landed an inside kick to the groin. Three thirty. Lawler was taking a moment to recover. Kennedy apologized and they touched gloves and continued. Lawler sprawled stuffing a single nicely. Three fifteen. Lawler landed a counter right hook and stuffed a single easily. Three minutes. Lawler had a lot of foot mvoement. Two thirty-five as he stuffed a single. Kennedy got another and had the back. Lawler escaped, stuffed a sngle. Kennedy had the standing back. Two fifteen. Lawler turned out and rolled and turtled up. Two minutes. Kennedy turned to take the back. He had one hook. Lawler turned out. He stood and broke. One thirty-five. Kennedy landed a good left hook darting in there. One fifteen. Kennedy got a nice double-leg into side control. One minute. He left little space on top. He mounted beautifully. Thirty-five. Lawler failed to hip escape. He succeeded beautifully and broke. Fifteen. Lawler ate a high kick and sprawled and stuffed a single and flurried missing. The first round ended. Close but 10-9 Kennedy. The second round began and they touched gloves. Kennedy landed a pair of front kicks to the leg. Four thirty-five. He missed an inside kick. Lawler sprawled stuffing a single nicely. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Kennedy landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Lawler landed a left uppercut and stuffed a single, he stuffed another to the clinch with three fifteen. Kennedy actually ate that uppercut. Kennedy just kept coming. He got a single to half-guard. Two thirty-five remaining. Kennedy was bleeding badly, there was blood all over the mat. He got cut from that uppercut. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Lawler regained the butterfly guard. He closed the guard there. One thirty-five. The crowd began scattered booing. Kennedy landed a right and a left and a right and a left and a right. One fifteen. Lawler landed a counter right from the bottom. One minute as Kennedy landed a right hand. Kennedy landed a right to the body. Thirty-five remaining. Kennedy landed a right hammerfist. Kennedy landed a right hammerfist to the body there. Fifteen. He landed a left hand. Lawler looked relaxed. The second round ended. 10-9 Kennedy. "Calm down, Tim," his corner instructed. His nose was bleeding badly. The third round began and they touched gloves, Kennedy held his arms out. Kennedy's nose was still bloody. Lawler easily stuffed a single. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Lawler was stalking. Lawler was breathing out of his mouth. Three thirty-five as Lawler stuffed a double nicely. Kennedy was more tired. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Lawler missed a flying knee there. They exchanged missing. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes as the crowd got restless. Lawler landed a counter left uppercut as Kennedy tried a flying knee, it snapped his head back. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Kennedy was breathing hard. Lawler blocked a high kick there... One minute. Kennedy landed an inside kick. They clinched. Thirty-five. Kennedy got a double into half-guard and landed four left hands. He landed two more. Another left. Fifteen remaining. Kennedy landed a right to the body. The third round ended. 10-9 Kennedy. 30-27 Kennedy for me.